Do You Believe in Ghosts?
by West.Artemis
Summary: After recovering from Akame's death, the assassins of Night Raid are shocked to encounter another assassin by the name of Akame. Who is she, and why does she bear a striking resemblance to their fallen comrade?
1. Chapter 1

Through the window, Mine saw Tatsumi sitting under a cherry blossom tree, watching the funeral from a distance. He was refusing to accept what was occuring; a ways off, Susanoo and Leone were lowering the empty coffin into the ground. Painted in red on the black case was the name "Akame". But he knew, Akame wasn't dead. She couldn't be, there's no way that that blast could have taken her out...

First Sheele, then Bulat, now Akame. Who was next? Nobody was safe, not anymore. Mine's stomach growled; she hadn't come out of her room since the accident, even for food. Why did her body need to be so insensitive? Just then, a knock sounded at her door. "Fuck off," she growled at the unwanted visitor. Silence. Believing that they had, she lay back.

*TAP-TAP-TAP*

"Ugh" Mine groaned, sitting up again. "What do you want?"

Lubbock opened the door. "I-I-I just wanted to bring you something to eat, you haven't eaten for a few days, right? I'll just-just set it here for you..." His voice shook slightly as he moved to set a tray on the table.

"Lu."

Surprised, the green-haired boy turned, spilling the coffee into the Su's stew and all over the tray. "Oh-" he began, but Mine cut him off.

"It's fine, I'll clean it up later, but...would you please stay with me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Er-of course," he stuttered.

The girl looked down and nodded slightly, her bangs concealing her tear-filled eyes. Lubbock hastily wiped the spilt coffee off the table with a towel and walked over to to Mine, who gestured for him to sit beside her on the bed.

"Are you alright, Mine?" he asked, noticing the tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly, she turned to him and buried her face face in his shirt, hugging him tightly. Lubbock sighed sadly and returned the embrace, and she sobbed into his shoulder. Who knows how long they sat like that, wrapped in eachother's arms, shaking with uncontrollable sobs, and tears drenching their faces. When they had finally run out of tears, they lay down, exhausted. She touched his hand.

"Lu?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me."

Lubbock closed his eyes.

"Never."


	2. Chapter 2

I only just now noticed a message saying that Chapter 2 had been lost to formatting, and of course we can't have that! Anyway, here's chapter 2 for real this time. Expect a third soon, it's still in progress :D

* * *

It was a still night, not a sound; even the wind had stopped. A slender shadow was gliding swiftly and entirely silently through the trees surrounding the Night Raid camp. A pair of red eyes were all that could be seen of the girl named Nia as she flew toward the small shelter that the Night Raid assassin's were hiding in.

 _I must take out enemies of the Capital,_ she thought to herself as she slipped into the camp, undetected. She leapt into the tree nearest the cabin and stepped onto the roof. She immediately lay down, distributing her weight to keep the wood from creaking.

Nia cut a small opening in the corner of the roof, just large enough for her to slip through. She landed in a small bedroom, in which all the furnishings were covered in black sheets. The walls were bare with only a single mirror. When she looked at it, she saw the reflection of a massive explosion. She stifled a gasp. It was clear that she had just glimpsed something from the past. Someone died in that explosion. _The person who lived in this room must have died in that blast_ , Nia thought to herself. _No matter, I should focus on the mission._ She thought, shaking her head. She took once last glimpse at the mirror before slipping through the door and into the hall.

Mine jolted awake. She thought she felt a burst of energy. _There's no way that anyone's using the mirror I gave Akame_ , she thought to herself.

 _~flashback (Mine's POV)~_

 _1:27 AM_

 _"It's hard to believe that this is an imperial arms," I thought as I polished the mirror for the umpteenth time. "Well, the boss said that it can show flashes of the past and future of the person who owns it; when that happens, the previous owner can feel a burst of energy. If all that's true, it'll be the perfect gift for Akame's birthday." I placed it in the box and labeled it. I then placed the box on a tray, covered it with a place mat, and arranged the tea, pie, and silverware on it, disguising the gift as the tray itself. I carried it toward Akame's room, careful not to wake anyone. I opened her door and set the "tray" on her nightstand. "She better like it," I thought._

 _~end flashback~_

Lubbock stirred, but didn't wake. _Just a dream,_ she thought. She sighed and lay back. Just then, the floor creaked right outside the door.

Nia froze. _There's no way I just fell for that,_ she thought. Being used to creeping across tiled floors, she hadn't thought to be careful on the wooden floor. She slunk back as she heard someone moving in the room she had been about to enter. _Crap, not now...!_ She backed into the shadows and bumped into something solid. She sighed silently, then some unseen force grabbed her arms.

Tatsumi switched out of stealth mode once he had restrained the intruder. "Cut it out!" he growled at the girl as she writhed in his grip. She didn't answer, just continued struggling. "Gah, I said stop!" he snapped, slamming her into the floor and pinning her there. Mine stepped out of her room with a lamp and her eyes widened, her lips forming a word Tatsumi couldn't make out. He looked back at the intruder and gasped.

"Akame?"


	3. Author's Note

So I think I'm abandoning this story...I finished "Akame ga Kill!" and it didn't turn out at all like I had predicted TT_TT I no longer ship Mine x Lubbock and all my ideas for this story died along with my heart at the end of the show. If some of you still want me to update I can try to complete it or you can take it over if you want. Comment your thoughts; unless people want the story to continue, it's done for :(


End file.
